Abstract: TRD1. The goal of TRD1 is to utilize virtualization technology to develop NMRbox, a virtual machine (VM) provisioned with NMR software utilized in NMR data processing and analysis, and to deploy the VM both as a stand-alone downloadable version and as a cloud-based platform. Virtualization refers to methods for simulating a hardware and/or software environment. NMRbox makes use of this robust technology, widely used in the cloud computing industry, to deliver several benefits that include (1) a ?zero configuration? platform for the end-user that simplifies use of bio-NMR software, (2) ?zero-cost? access to significant computational resources, (3) long-term persistence of software that enhances reproducibility, (4) enhanced discovery and adoption of software tools, (5) simplified software development, and (6) accelerated development of new software tools that integrate multiple primary software packages already managed by the proposed Center.